16: Tu primero
by cali-chan
Summary: Lily es una niñita de papa; Sirius le teme a las niñas; Remus esta obsesionado con los dulces; James es una mente maestra; Arabella golpea niños porque si; Peter le besa los pies a su profesora de Transfiguracion; y Sevvie solo quiere tener un amigo.


Tu primero  
  
  
  
  
Lily es una niñita de papa; Sirius le teme a las niñas; Remus esta obsesionado con los dulces; James es una mente maestra; Arabella golpea niños porque si; Peter le besa los pies a su profesora de Transfiguracion; y Sevvie solo quiere tener un amigo. Pero que rayos?!?!?! La version de cali de la epoca MWPP.  
  
  
  
  
I - En la estacion  
  
  
  
  
"Pero Mama!" exclamo la niña, golpeando el suelo con el pie en señal de disgusto. "No puedo perderlo!"  
  
Rose Evans suspiro al ver a su hija menor enojada. Con sus dos colitas de cabello rojo como el fuego, y las manos en la cintura sobre su falda gris, parecia mas una muñequita de porcelana que una jovencita. "Lo siento, querida, pero tenemos que estar en Newport antes de la hora del almuerzo. No podemos llegar tarde, lo sabes. Si no encuentras el anden en los proximos quince minutos, tendras que dejarlo."  
  
"Pero..." comenzo ella, la voz temblandole. Al ver que su madre no iba a responderle, se volteo a su papa, con ojos grandes y llenos de lagrimas. "Papi..."  
  
Horace Evans, quien hasta ese momento se habia mantenido callado, tratando de ser imparcial, sintio sus muros derrumbarse bajo la fuerza de esos ojos verdes. "Uh... tal vez haya algo que podamos hacer, querida..." empezo, en tono conciliatorio. "Por que no acompañas tu a Petunia y yo me quedo aqui con Lily? Podemos encontrarnos..."  
  
"Si, claro, haz eso, Papa!" exclamo una voz chillona detras de ellos. Una joven rubia y demasiado delgada estaba parada ahi, con los brazos cruzados y una expresion enojada en el rostro. "Tu hija mayor AL FIN alcanza algo de reconocimiento, pero NO, como la niña esta te tiene atado de su dedo meñique, dejarias de lado todo eso con tal de que tu bebe, tu nena, la luz de tus ojos no se ponga triste. Muy bien, Papa, pero que leccion tan buena me has dado!" concluyo, y se dio la vuelta.   
  
"Tu SABES que no es asi, Petunia!" exclamo Lily, enviandole a su hermana una mirada fulminante.  
  
"Este no es el momento para tus actos de martir, Petunia Evans," le reprendio su madre.  
  
"Es que simplemente no veo como pueden apoyarla en sus- sus- anormalidades!" prosiguio Petunia con su discurso, haciendo caso omiso de la expresion en el rostro de su padre. "Voy a llamar a Vernon. Los espero afuera- si es que vienen," y con esta ultima frase despectiva, comenzo a caminar hacia la entrada de la estacion de King's Cross, en busca de un telefono publico.  
  
Rose cerro los ojos, apretandose el puente de la nariz como para que se le disipara la jaqueca. "No se que vamos a hacer con ella, Horace..."  
  
"Bueno, debo admitir que en parte tiene razon," le contesto su esposo, y arrodillandose frente a su otra hija, le hablo con voz conciliadora. "Escucha, Lily, sabes que tu madre y yo te amamos y te apoyamos en todo. Si quieres ir a esa escuela, entonces iras. Pero no hoy. Lo siento mucho, pero es muy importante para tu hermana que estemos con ella cuando le entreguen esa placa, y tenemos que regresar a Newport ya."  
  
Lily simplemente miro hacia el piso, callada.  
  
"Hagamos algo," continuo su padre. "Por que no vas y le preguntas a alguien si te puede guiar? Nosotros te esperaremos afuera en quince minutos."  
  
Ahora Lily asintio con la cabeza. "Esta bien, papi..." Y con eso, se dio la vuelta en busca de alguien a quien podia preguntarle donde estaba el anden 9 y 3/4.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
James miro a su alrededor con los brazos cruzados. Donde estaba Sirius? Le habia dicho que iba a comprarse un refresco, y ya llevaba perdido media hora. De seguro es que no recordaba como utilizar la maquina.  
  
Quitandose los lentes y limpiandolos cuidadosamente con su tunica, miro a su alrededor. Para ser un 1 de septiembre, habia muy poca gente de Hogwarts en la estacion. Tal vez era porque los Blacks (y el por añadidura) habian llegado una hora mas temprano de lo que debian.  
  
Estaba aburrido.  
  
Y su tonta lechuza no queria callarse la boca.  
  
Ya todos los muggles que pasaban frente a el lo estaban mirando raro. No solo por la tunica (que le quedaba algo grande), sino por el monton de valijas que cargaba en su carrito. Hacian tan obvio el hecho de que era un estudiante, que ya varias señoras mayores se habian detenido a verlo, y murmurando "awwww, que lindo!" se alejaban, como si fuera alguna especie de osito panda en exhibicion.  
  
Cansado de estar de pie, se sento, con alguna dificultad, sobre su carrito. Se preguntaba en que casa quedaria. No habia nada seguro, porque su padre habia sido un Ravenclaw y su madre una Gryffindor. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba, era saber como se hacia para el sorteo. Por un lado, su papa le habia dicho que uno debia entrar a un laberinto y sortear toda clase de peligros, y despues elegir una de cuatro puertas: una para cada casa. James le habia contestado que todo eso sonaba como a esos programas de juegos que pasaban por la WWN. Su padre solo se rio.  
  
Su madre, por el otro lado, le habia dicho que a los alumnos nuevos los enviaban a luchar contra el calamar gigante que vivia en el lago, y tenian que traer una botella llena de su tinta, y dependiendo de la forma en que resolvieron el enfrentamiento, entonces eso decidiria la casa que les correspondia. James llego a la conclusion de era ridiculo, pues no podian poner en peligro a tantos niños... y su madre tambien se rio.  
  
El no lo veia tan gracioso.  
  
Tenia tantas ganas de por fin entrar a Hogwarts, que no podia quedarse quieto. La noche anterior no habia podido dormir, y ahorita estaba a punto de olvidarse de Sirius e irse al anden 9 y 3/4 el solo. Bien merecido se lo tenia ese Black, por estar tonteando cuando tenian que subir al tren.  
  
Al fin, empujando su carrito hacia el muro entre el anden 9 y el 10, le pidio a Balin, su lechuza, que se callara, para ver si al menos asi despertaba menos sospechas. Ya estaba acercandose al lugar, cuando vio que recostada en la pared, en el suelo, estaba una niña pelirroja, que parecia estar llorando. Curioso, decidio acercarse a ella.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Lily se sento contra la pared, desconsolada. Ya habian pasado los quince minutos que le habian dado sus padres, y ella aun no habia encontrado el anden. Le habia preguntado a uno de los policias, uno gordo y calvo, que la habia mirado como si estuviera loca y le habia dicho que fuera a molestar a otra persona. Las otras personas a las que les habia pedido ayuda la habian ignorado, y ahora se quedaba sin opciones y sin tiempo.  
  
Es que no era justo. Ella tenia TANTAS ganas de ir a ese colegio! Por lo menos asi podria encontrarle alguna explicacion a esas cosas raras que le pasaban de vez en cuando. La vez en que se peleo con Petunia, y al dia siguiente su hermana amanecio con el cabello verde, por ejemplo. Resignada, solo esperaba que sus padres pudieran hallar alguna manera de que le dieran permiso para ir otro dia. Y estaba segura de que lo lograrian, porque su padre siempre cumplia todas sus promesas.  
  
Ya estaba a punto de pararse para irse, cuando sintio que alguien se detenia junto a ella. "Hola," alcanzo a escuchar. Alzo la mirada y vio que la persona era, de hecho, un niño de su edad. Era blanco, flaco, no muy alto, y vestia una tunica negra que le quedaba algo grande. Usaba lentes, pero detras de los vidrios se podian ver unos ojos azules muy vivos. Tenia el cabello negro azabache (se notaba que no se lo habia peinado ese dia), y la miraba con una sonrisa amistosa. "Vas a Hogwarts?"  
  
La niña se encogio de hombros, tan triste que realmente no escucho lo que el chico acababa de preguntar. James no supo si tomar eso como un si o un no. "Por que lloras?"  
  
Ahora Lily se seco las lagrimas, aun sin decir nada, y miro para el otro lado, tratando de disimular la verguenza que sentia. James, sintiendo que tal vez algo de familiaridad la haria abrirse un poco, le tendio la mano. "Soy James Potter."  
  
Lily se puso de pie, la vista firmemente en el suelo, y murmuro: "Lily Evans."  
  
Ahora la sonrisa de James le ilumino el rostro. "Bueno, Lily Evans... me vas a decir que te pasa? Tal vez pueda ayudarte."  
  
La niña lo miro nuevamente. Su sonrisa era tan sincera, que no pudo evitar el tomar en cuenta su proposicion. Su mente echo hacia atras, entonces, y se enfoco en la tunica, y en la pregunta que le habia hecho. "Tu tambien vas a Hogwarts?"  
  
James, alegre de que la muchacha al fin empezaba a responderle, asintio. "Sip. Voy a entrar a primero."  
  
Lily suspiro, aliviada. "Entonces... si puedes ayudarme!" agrego ella, ojos verdes brillando y una sonrisa cubriendole el rostro. "Se que va a sonar algo tonto, pero no puedo encontrar el anden 9 y 3/4..."  
  
El niño no pudo evitarlo, dejo escapar una pequeña risita. La chica entonces se enojo, y con las manos en la cintura, le reclamo: "Hey! De que te ries?!"  
  
James inmediatamente se cubrio la boca. La pobre niña estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada tal y como era. "Oops, lo siento. Es que me parecio algo gracioso... estas parada en el."  
  
"Que?" pregunto ella, dejando caer los brazos, con mirada confundida. "No lo entiendo... aqui esta el anden 9, y aqui el 10... pero no hay señas de..."  
  
El chico volvio a reir. "Eres de padres muggles, verdad?" pregunto, sin ninguna mala intencion, solo que era obvio. Ella siguio sin entender. Al fin, tratando de explicarle mejor las cosas, decidio mejor demostrarlo. "Cubreme," le dijo, y entonces dirigio su mano hacia la pared en la que Lily habia estado recostada.  
  
La mano traspaso.  
  
Lily dejo escapar un chillido, y sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas. "Co- como hiciste eso?!"  
  
James le sonrio otra vez, en forma divertida. "Magia!" exclamo. "Mira, te dare un consejo: si en verdad quieres ser una bruja, tienes que tener la mente abierta. Cualquier cosa puede pasar!"  
  
Ella, aun sin poderselo creer, comenzo a examinar la pared con sus propias manos, y se sintio increible cuando vio que su mano tambien lo traspasaba. "Esto es increible..." murmuro. "Como es que antes no podia hacer esto?"  
  
James, alzando un dedo como en señal de explicacion, le contesto. "El muro esta diseñado como proteccion contra muggles, eso es, personas que no pueden hacer magia, como tus padres. Nadie que no sabe que el muro se puede atravezar podria atravezarlo."  
  
"Eso quiere decir que mis padres no podran acompañarme al tren?" pregunto ella, sacando conclusiones rapidamente.  
  
"Nop," le contesto el. "Asi que, si quieres encontrar buenos puestos antes de que llegue todo el mundo, sera mejor que te despidas de ellos ya."  
  
Ella le sonrio. Sus ojos verdes brillaron, y James se sintio sonrojar. "Gracias," le dijo, y, en un impulso, lo abrazo muy fuerte. Cuando al fin lo solto, James no solo estaba algo coloreado, sino que estaba mas rojo que una amapola. "Puedes hacerme un favor?"  
  
"Oh- uh- claro," le respondio el, bastante seguro por dentro, al contrario de su tono de voz.  
  
"Puedes quedarte conmigo- solo por el dia de hoy? Soy nueva en todo esto, y creo que estoy bastante perdida. Voy a necesitar un guia," le pidio ella, mordiendose el labio inferior.  
  
"Er, seguro, si," mascullo el.  
  
Lily le dio una mas de sus brillantes sonrisas. "Genial," y volteandose un par de segundos como buscando la entrada, agrego: "Esperame aqui unos segundos, voy a despedirme de mis padres." Con eso, salio corriendo, dejando a James parado contra el muro, con dos carritos de equipaje y una lechuza muy escandalosa.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
"...Y a Petunia le daria un infarto si llegara tarde a recibir su premio. Es TAN superficial, no me lo creerias," comento Lily, muerta de la risa. James, a su lado, rio tambien.  
  
Llevaban un buen rato conversando, mientras se ocupaban de subir su equipaje al tren. Ambos se sentian muy complacidos de haber hecho un nuevo amigo, inclusive antes de subirse al tren. Lily veia su horizonte algo mas claro, ahora que tenia a James para estar con ella.   
  
"Si, todas las familias son asi," replico el. "Siempre hay una oveja negra. Aunque en mi caso, creo que yo soy el de la mia..."  
  
"Eh?" le pregunto ella. "Pero si tu eres muy normal... no pareces como la clase de niño que se anda en cosas raras."  
  
"Normal!" exclamo el, muerto de la risa ante la cara confundida de su nueva amiga. "Si es que ESE es el problema! YO soy el unico normal de la familia." Negando con su cabeza, agrego: "Tendrias que conocer a mis padres. Estan lo dos locos! Son unos completos hippies... Mama se la pasa cocinando comidas exoticas, y papa decora la casa al estilo chino oriental... Y es como si no pudieran quitarse las manos de encima el uno al otro! Es asqueroso, tendrias que verlos..." comento el, con una mueca.  
  
"Deberias estar feliz de que se demuestren su amor," concluyo Lily. "Mis papas tambien se quieren, pero ultimamente estan peleando demasiado..."  
  
"Hey, no te preocupes," le dijo James, poniendo una mano en su hombro en forma reconfortante. "Estoy seguro de que no es nada grave. En fin, claro que estoy feliz por mis padres, es solo que a veces exageran. Pareciera que estuviera vivendo en una casa de locos! Y eso que no te he contado sobre el abuelo Potter..."  
  
Lily rio a mas no poder. James era muy gracioso, despues de todo. "No seria mejor que fueramos buscando un lugar, James? Esta empezando a llegar mucha gente..."  
  
James miro a su alrededor. "Tienes razon. Mama me dijo que no me subiera a los compartimientos de atras, porque saltan. Que te parece si vamos a uno del medio?"  
  
La niña se encogio de hombros. "Vamos, pues."  
  
Ambos niños se abrieron paso entre la gente. Al llegar a la puerta del tren, se detuvieron. Lily, sobrecogida por la inmensidad del mundo al que acababa de entrar. James, porque tenia el indistinto sentimiento de que olvidaba algo. Sin saber que seria, y encogiendose de hombros, se volteo hacia ella. "Lista?"  
  
Lily respiro profundo, y asintio con la cabeza. "Lo mas que puedo."  
  
James le sonrio. Eso la calmo un poco. Con una ligera reverencia, el chico señalo hacia adentro. "Tu primero."  
  
Lily le sonrio, agradecida, y con cuidado subio las pequeñas escaleras hacia dentro del vagon, James siguiendola de cerca. Hacia Hogwarts, y una nueva vida.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notitas de cali-chan! ^.^  
  
Heh. Se lo que estan pensando. Tengo mas fanfics que brazos un calamar! Gah, soy increible, lo se. Y prometo que voy a terminarlos todos, lo juro. Este probablemente sea el mas largo, porque abarcara toda la vida de James y Lily y los Merodeadores, desde el primer año en Hogwarts hasta el dia de su muerte.  
  
Como surgio esta idea, se preguntaran? Bueno, he leido tantos fanfics sobre los tiempos MWPP en mi vida, que ya me se la trama de memoria. James es el popular, Lily la nerd, se odian, ocurre algo grandisimo y BUM! terminan enamorados. Esa es la mas clasica. Si no es eso, es que Lily esta saliendo con Sirius, James no la soporta, y de pronto BUM! terminan enamorados. Y me pregunto yo: sere la unica que NO cree que Lily y James se odiaban antes de enamorarse? Gah, no puede ser. Siempre he visto su relacion mucho mas simple... alguien ha visto la serie "Aprendiendo a vivir" (Boy meets world)? Bueno, siempre he visto a Lily y James como otros Corey y Topanga. Ya saben, se enamoraron desde el primer dia y su amor duro hasta la muerte... Cursi, lo se. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tendrian problemas, y es una linda relacion. Se que a veces soy radical, pero ese tipo de romances no me parecen TAN idealistas como, digamos, Romeo y Julieta (y aparentemente a todo el mundo le gusta esa obra, menos a mi .)  
  
En fin, ya que iba a ver un J/L desde otro punto de vista, se me ocurrio tambien cambiarle el punto de vista a todos los demas Merodeadores. Espero que lo hallen divertido, porque yo me divierto escribiendolos ^^ Son tan lindos todos... *sigh*  
  
El titulo del fic viene de una cancion de Jessica Andrews llamada "You go first." Realmente no tiene que ver mucho con el fic, pero me parecio que caia. Mas luego entenderan por que lo puse.  
  
A proposito, Newport es una ciudad real del Reino Unido. Esta en Gales. Sip, bastante lejos de Londres. No se muy bien cuantas horas toma llegar desde Londres hasta Newport, pero me figure que tendrian que ser mas de dos horas, asi que de todas formas los Evans iban bastante tarde o llegarian justo para recibir el premio de Petunia.  
  
El nombre de la lechuza de James, Balin, sale de (cuando no .) la leyenda arturiana. En ella, Balin es "el caballero de las dos espadas", y para saber mas de el, tendrian que leer algun libro sobre el tema ^.^ No, no es ninguna clase de presagio ni nada, simplemente me gusta ese nombre ^^  
  
En otras notas quizas no relacionadas, queria decirles que estoy planeando hacer una comunidad virtual basada en Hogwarts. Ya hay una en ingles (http://www.hol.org.uk) pero nunca he visto una en español, y me parecio que seria divertido crear una. Ya saben, convertirse en estudiante de Hogwarts y asistir a clases magicas, y hacer tareas, y vaguear en la sala comun, y jugar quidditch... todo eso y mas. El problema es que es un proyecto tan grande, que necesitare toda la ayuda posible. Los que esten interesados en ayudarme, por favor inscribanse a este grupo:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HVEsetup/  
  
y yo pronto me pondre activamente a describirles el proyecto. Muchas gracias por adelantado, se que les va a gustar mucho!  
  
~~ OI! VAYAN A LEER EL CAP. 7 DE ORBE Y EL 2 DE UP QUE YA ESTAN PUESTOS!! ~~  
  
En fin, en el proximo capitulo de "Tu primero": Sirius se siente abandonado, Sevvie encuentra a su alma gemela, y Peter se cae del tren y se muere... bah, eso quisiera yo. See ya latahs! -cali-chan.  



End file.
